


The Cat Whisperer

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AkaKuro Week, Cat!Bokushi, Cats, Day Four, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, author knows nothing about animal shelters, cats named after gods, looking back, mythology nerd Akashi, so some things are probs madeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya thought himself as a good judge of character, be it humans or animals.Alternatively, Akashi is a cat lover and mythologynerdenthusiast that Kuroko had no idea existed, but discovers he enjoys his company anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Akakuro week 2017: Judgement
> 
> I know that, in proper English, a cat would be an it, but I'm used to my mother tongue separating male cats from female (having different words for each one and all), plus it feels strange for me to call a living being an it.
> 
> I looked up for cat names and found an article about names for cats based on ancient Egyptian deities; I don't know how accurate it is, and I won't guarantee it.

 

In the days I found myself with nothing else to do, I simply stared outside the window. Since I couldn't afford studying beyond highschool, I started working as soon as I graduated. I was given a day off, so here I am, staring outside of my window on the ground floor of an old block of flats. And once again, _that_ one cat stares at me from the other side of the glass.

At one point, I thought he was god. He certainly had some very god-like qualities. A silky, reddish brown fur, almost shimmering in the sunlight, a pair of mismatched eyes of red and gold seemingly staring into your soul, and a regal tread somehow led me to refer to him as _nekogami_ in my mind. I'm not sure if he would scoff at me for calling him another cat or proudly raising his head for refering to him as a god.

His left paw gently hits the window, as if he tries to mimic a human's knock and I can't help but walk closer to the window and open it. He doesn't run away, nor he tries to attack me in any form, he instead places one of his paws over my hand, and points out at somewhere across the street.

 _Does he want me to follow?_ I wonder, but he has already jumped out of the ledge and into the busy streets.

Against my better judgement, I follow.

Surprisingly, his pace isn't as fast as I think I remembered from his last visit. Regardless, it takes us almost half an hour to reach our destination.

It's somehow the animal shelter.

_How?_

The cat-god meowls loudly, like one would call for a friend. The attempt to this seems to be successful, as a redhead emerges out of the shelter, seemingly answering said calls, and takes the feline in his arms. The reactions of the cat-got seem uncharacteristic, not just of his species in general, but of his personality in particular; quiet and seemingly subservient.

"Khepera, where are you?" the redhead speaks, and he sounds like he's scolding the feline. "Khensou was worried about you. We all know you like roaming around but you've had so many close calls. What if you're not as lucky next time?"

Khepera, the cat-god, meowls again, gazing towards my direction, as if wanting the newcomer to interact with me.

So the redhead turns his head to my direction, and he somehow makes me think that he and the cat could be related, somehow, if, you know, they didn't belong to different species. His red hair was stylishly messy, he had a confident stride, and his eyes, both red and seemingly filled with life, seemed to carry the same sharpness as that of a cat's.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro." he introduces himself, and I can't help but wonder why the name such such a poetic, noble ring. "Thank you for bringing Khepera home. He has a mind of his own, likes to roam around."

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun. I'mm Kuroko Tetsuya. I wonder though, Khepera? An unsual choice of name."

"Are you familiar with Egyptian mythology, Kuroko-kun?" Akashi asks, and I have to admit, that kind of smile he gives is easier to imagine in a magazine cover than in a pet shelter. I shake my head.

"Then, one of these days, I would be more than happy to tell you more about it." and he retreats back to the shelter, cat in his arms and all.

_Was that an invitation to a date?  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Khepera (Bokushicat): for a cat that endured more than its fair share of close calls.  
> Khensu (Kurokocat): for a cat whose presence seems to disperse negativity wherever he happens to be
> 
> PS: those two are together


End file.
